


Needing A Break

by BacchanaliaOfTheRedWolf



Series: Modern Fantasies [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Big Strapon, Bimbification, Breast Expansion, F/F, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Suckling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 01:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BacchanaliaOfTheRedWolf/pseuds/BacchanaliaOfTheRedWolf
Summary: Two girls, stressed by daily life, decide to take a break with a bimbo drug.





	Needing A Break

“I'm hooooome!” The door slammed to Kelly and Liz's home, and Liz... Winced. She hadn't had the best of days at work (The usual... Leering bosses, extra workload, ungrateful customers), and the sound was more jarring than usual. Even the clatter of Kelly's high heels seemed to make her head throb, but she still put on her best smile, as her girlfriend laughingly hopped into the room.

_How did I ever meet someone so... Cheery? I'm a grumpy little bitch, and yet... She loves me, and I love her._ Well, no time for that now, Kelly said she had something important today, so she slipped her hands back round her coffee, and put on her best smile.

Kelly's returning smile, as always, made her feel gooey inside, and her own smile became brighter as Kelly slid into her chair, and put her hands under her chin. Liz couldn't help it. She chuckled.

“Ohhh, no. You _know_ those goo-goo eyes don't work on me, lover.” Kelly's eyes grew like saucers, and her smile was as if butter wouldn't melt in her mouth. Such a lie, she was the kinkiest of the both of them, and they both knew it.

“Oh, _Liz_, you wound me! I'd _never_” (A bat of her eyelashes) “do such a thing to my darling, making her do what I want by making big... Wet puppy eyes at her!”

“Ohh, you lie like a carpet!” Kelly gasped, and Liz, brought out of her dour mood, grinned impishly. “Soooo, you had something to say? Oh, first, how was your day?” Kelly's face fell, and Liz winced. So she was having a bad one too.

“Ugggghhh... Annette finally caught on that I can use PowerPoint, so _guess_ who's got three presentations to make for the boss lady by Monday? Oooh, what I'd do to that salty _strumpet_ if I got the chance!” Kelly's eyes were contemplative, and Liz touched her wrist.

“Hey, girlfriend here, and I'm not poly yet. Keep your dirty imaginings to _me_, please.” Kelly grinned. Liz could never really be angry with Kelly. She was just too _nice_.

“Ooh, yeah, news! Well... I got some Ditzone, we've got a day and a half before I really have to do anything, _you've_ got a day and a half before your mandatory pre-work grump...” Liz winced. Okay, she wasn't nice _all_ the time... “And I was thiiinking... We could give it a go.” Liz started. Ditzone was... Potent stuff, and not _entirely_ legal. Not since the Central Bank orgy (among others), anyway. The box, which Kelly had placed on the table, had more warning stickers than high tobacco cigars did. And oh, boy, were they big warning stickers. You could hardly see the box.

After all, Ditzone... Ditzone could be _permanent_. And a Bimbo was good for precisely three things: Answering the phone (Well, some of the time), modelling, and regular gangbangs. In fact, Bimbos most often went for the third one, with the second occasionally mixed in. Not for nothing was Liz suddenly pensive, and it was Kelly's turn to reach out and touch her hand, her look understanding. Her voice was sober as she spoke.

“Liz, I talked to Doctor Ryerson... You know, she was treating Mari...” Liz winced again. Mari was a friend, emphasis on _was_. But she let Kelly continue. “And she said that, so long as it's a once a month thing, we're perfectly alright. The effects only start getting permanent if, say, we were dumb enough... Oh, shit, phrasing... Well, _unwise_ enough to take it more than that.” She looked a little sad, as she did when she let that cheeriness slip, and Liz gave her a look of sympathy. They both didn't have the best of lives, but they had each other. Support was important. Kelly's look passed, and she continued.

“Anyway, I know we're both stressed, we'd remember things afterward, and... Well, I thought we could both do with a break. Not a holiday break, but... A mental break. A little” Kelly's grin returned, and it was mischievous “_Break from all this thinking_.”

Liz let out a low, protracted breath. Not only was her girlfriend cheery, but when she set her mind to it, persuasive. She thought of all the shit she'd taken this past week, all the microaggressions, from the men and women alike, and how frazzled she felt. She was sure that Kelly wasn't feeling much better, probably about the same. She still wasn't entirely convinced, though, and drummed her fingers on the table, glancing sidelong at Kelly.

“Well, you've got that base covered, hon, but I'm equally worried we'd forget we were interested in each other, and go out looking for dick. I've got no interest in dick, and I'm not about to start. So... What's your plan, schemer?” Kelly's look returned to that “Me? I would _never_” smile.

“Welll... We're going to be horny ditzes, it's true, but we're also going to be _forgetful_ horny ditzes. So I'm going to lock the door, put the key where we'd not _think_ to look, leave a note for us on the computer to remind us if we somehow forget, lock that, and then... It's dumb, horny bitches going at it for twelve hours. And we'll have a nice, fond memory to get us through the month.”

Again, that low breath, but this time in admiration. “Whuff... You... I can see why I love you, even though you're a horny schemer. You've got this all thought through, and I bet...” She placed her own hands on her chin, tilted her head down, and raised one eyebrow. “I bet you've been thinking about this for a while, haven't you?”

Kelly looked up, keeping her innocent look. “Maaaaaaaybe.” She smiled, opened the box, and popped out three pills on each side of the table. “We've got enough for eight of these little outings, and if we don't like the first, I'll give it back to Doctor Ryerson to dispose of properly. Or give to someone else. I never really worked out which.”

Liz looked impish “Oooh, look who doesn't need three, by the sound of it!” Kelly gasped.

“Ohhhh, that's _it_... I'm going to be getting _Sally_ out for _this_.” Liz's eyes widened.

“Sally? You can't possibly mean that strapon we tried once, and I had trouble walking for a whole day?” Kelly just grinned evilly, and nodded. “Holy shit. I mean...” She looked down at the pills, and they were suddenly a _whole lot_ more tempting.

“Wow, way to convince a girl, you scheming ditz.”

Kelly laughed “Oh, I'm not a ditz yet. I'll go get ready. Strip down and carry your pills to the bedroom, Liz, and I'll... Get a little prepared myself.”

Before she was even finished with that sentence, Liz had palmed the pills, and rushed out of the room, pulling her tank top off as she went. Kelly resolved to be a little slower than she normally would be. Liz would have an easier time if she was already desperate with the anticipation.

_And besides_, she thought, _I like her when she's wet and begging_ _for me._

Liz was already masturbating, rubbing her lips with one hand and gently fingering herself with the other, moaning. “Ohhh, god, what _took you so long_... Uhhh! I've got some water on the table, for both of us.” She didn't stop, and Kelly smiled.

“Mmm, you really know what I like. Tell you what, since the effects take a few minutes to kick in, I'll give you your pills, take mine, and I'll just watch you until they take effect. How does that sound?” Liz moaned harder, and added another finger. Still, she gave Kelly a dire look.

“Argh, you... You know I don't like stopping... Schemer, I'll... Ahhh! I'll get my own back!”

Kelly simply smiled. “Not for another twelve hours.” She reached over for the pills, for the water, and cupped Liz's cheeks with one hand. “Open wiiiide!” Liz gulped, and swallowed, and Kelly, reaching for her own, chuckled at the background she was hearing.

“Uhhh, bitch, bitch, horny, scheming bitch, ahhh...” She enjoyed the show, occasionally teasing Liz's breast, and cupping and teasing her own in view, fingers sinking into her breasts, smiling lovingly with each panted curse. Soon, she would get the strapon, because she was already feeling pleasantly muzzy, her thoughts drifting, being slowly swallowed by a pink haze. By the time she got back to the bed, she was smiling beatifically, and didn't think it strange that her girlfriend's eyes were not as sharp, and her breasts were ballooning. Hers were too, even bigger than her normally chubby, voluptuous self had, and she giggled, just a bit.

_Ohhhh, Liz was going to, like, enjoy Sally. She was sooo looking forward to this..._

But she waited, for just a liiiittle bit, because she enjoyed her friend having fun too much.

_She's such a good, dumb girl, just like me. And we both want a good fuck._

Liz was wrapped up in the sensation. Her boobs were _great_, and she fingered herself a little harder, just to watch them jiggle. It was _hypno- hop- It was really, really hot_. She smiled, and nodded in satisfaction. That was what it was, not some long word she couldn't remember. Ohhh, she was so _close_!

But her girlfriend was such a meanie. She was pulling her hands away from her pussy, and she wanted them in. She _really_ wanted them in. Why couldn't she just smoosh their tits together, and play with her plastic dick? Her legs were spread, and Kelly climbed in between them, grabbing her bubble butt, and pulling it up a little. “Oh, Liz, you're so horny... Let me help you with that!”

Liz gasped, and she understood. _Ohhhh, that dick was for her! That was a big plastic dick, and she loved those!_ But Kelly was still a meanie, because even though she did smoosh their tits together, and Kelly's bigger, smooshier tits smooshed over hers so well, she was just rubbing it on her pussy, when she wanted it _in_! She tried to move her hips, to get that dick in, but it was all wrong, because Kelly had it all up, rather than straight, like Liz wanted. Straight in her pussy.

And then she forgot that, for just a second, as she cummed, and Kelly kept rubbing her pussy with that big plastic dick, getting it all wet. Kelly grinned “Oh, Liz. Stick some fingers in my ass, and kiss me, and I'll stick it in. Pinky swear!”

Omigosh, a _pinky swear_? That meant she would get it! So she reached round with both hands, as Kelly brought her head down, and she gripped that ass hard, just like Kelly liked, as she shoved two fingers i- No, like, three would be better. Kelly's moans around her tongue let her know she'd done good, that she was a _good_ dumb bitch, and she pulled back her head for a moment and _squealed_ with joy as Kelly's dick shoved it's way in, the wetness making it so smooth, making Liz _so full_... Oh, she _knew_ she was a good girl now! Good girls get dick! Or pussy! Cum! Good girls _cum_!

So she did! This dick was so big, and her friend was cumming too, and those tits felt so good, and her pussy felt so good that _she_ felt so good, and she made sure she came _lots and lots_, because she loved Kelly for giving her this big thingy, and pushing it in and out of her pussy real fast!

“Ahhh, Kelly, harder! Ohhh, your tits are so _big_, lemme suck 'em, please, _pleaase_!” She was laughing a little when she said that, because she knew Kelly loved cumming too, and Kelly's tits felt hard on hers, little dicks she'd be happy to suck!

Kelly felt that way too, because she let Liz hang on her dick, still fucking her (Oh, yeah, keep fucking, don't stop!), and her _huuuge_ tits slipped over Liz's, and _squished_ together, and Kelly opened her mouth wide, and took 'em both in! Mmmm, she was covered in tits, and with tiny nippledicks in her mouth, and being fucked by her _bestest_ friend! She added another finger, and gave Kelly's ass a firmer squeeze, pulling her faster into her and squealing round those tits, just to let Kelly know _she_ was a good girl too!

Oh! Kelly knew she was a good girl, and Liz sucked happily as Kelly thrust inside her _really deep_, and held it there, crying with joy and cummyfeels. But something was bothering Liz, and she struggled to remember what it _was_. She couldn't see under these tits, but she knew she wanted _something_. What was it? She was thinking so hard, she couldn't really feel Kelly fucking her more, because it was _hard_ to think about more than, like, four things, and she was _doing_ four things while _thinking_!

_Varie- Thing... More things? _She mouthed to herself around Kelly's tits, barely aware Kelly was feeling really good from that, but, after a little while, she _got it, _and she was really pleased with herself! Gently nodding Kelly's tits to each side of her head, and feeling a little sad that Kelly was disappointed, she spoke.

“Kellyyyy! Like, can we do something else? We _love_ doing more things than this? Maybe you can take Sally off, and we can smoosh up together, and, like, drink cum for a while!” Kelly cocked her head, still thrusting away. “I'll stick my tongue really deeeep!”

That was the decider. Kelly slid out, and it was Liz's turn to feel empty, as she reached around, grunting with the exertion (Her boobs kept pulling her arms back in), and pulled off Sally. Sally was a good friend, and maybe Liz and Kelly would play more later, but...

Liz felt Kelly's pussy on her mouth, and the surprise lasted only a moment, because there was already lovely, sticky cummies for Liz, who was such a good, _smart_ girl for suggesting more fucking, that she dove right in, wrapping her mouth round that pussy, and pushing her tongue as far as it would go, and wiggled it around, slipping her hands back round Kelly's ass (Three fingers, she really likes three fingers in there!)

“Mmmph, soo gmmm!” Kelly's lips were rubbing her button, and her tongue was pushing and pulling, and her lips were nibbling... Liz needed to do that too! Ohhh, and their tits were smooshing so nicely (Kelly's belly felt so good against her tits, and she giggled a little at the rhyme) She wanted to please Kelly, so she made sure she held back against cumming, even as _Kelly_ was sticking fingers in her ass and kneading her, so that, when she came, she would...

“Mmmmlp!” Wow, _Kelly_ was doing that too, they were, like, BFBs, Best Fuck Buddies, because they were, like, thinking the same things, even though thinking was so hard... Kelly came so hard, she couldn't drink it all, and let it drip, all down her face, pushing her chin up and pulling Kelly's ass up so she could get some on her boobs too. Kelly could suck those, and they would take turns, and, since they both had big, pointy nipples now, maybe they could rub their pussies on them, and give each other lots of cum, _all over_, just like good girls loved!

And Liz and Kelly were _good girls_. And they _carried on_ being good girls until they were really tired, and the bed was wet, and Sally was _really _wet, and _they_ were soooo wet.

_Best. Night. EVER!_

Liz was the first to wake up. Groggy, she felt the slickness of the mattress cover, and groaned. “God-damn, this is gonna be a _bitch _to- Wait.” She remembered, and instinctively looked at her chest. She _liked_ being perky and small, and... She let out a deep breath, as her hands covered them. Score _two_ for Ditzone, and Kelly, it seemed, the physical effects were temporary too. Sliding off (Well, more _squelching_ off... Who the hell had that much cum inside them?), she grabbed a small hand towel, rubbed off her hands, got a bigger towel from the closet, and hit the shower. She grinned.

See, Liz and Kelly were pretty in-sync with each other, and Kelly often woke up within minutes of Liz. So she kept the door open, and waited. Sure, cleaning herself off felt like such a relief, but she was going to get the entertainment any... Second...

“HOLY SHIT, HOW THE... OMIGOD, I REMEMBER... HOW? THIS IS GOING TO BE A _BITCH_ TO CLEAN!”

Liz grinned, partly because she'd gotten the shower first, and partly at that sweet, sweet revenge for being talked into this. They were going to do it again, but... Liz opened the shower door, and gently toed the bathroom door shut. Just to make it clear who laughed last.


End file.
